


Матч-пойнт

by vera_nic



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_nic/pseuds/vera_nic
Summary: – Слушай, Ви… – Джонни явно издевается, пародируя смущенный тон Ви в начале их мысленной беседы. – Я и так стараюсь отключаться во время вашего… дуэта. Ударные и гитара, на мой взыскательный вкус, звучат слишком громко. Это сложно, но у меня почти получается, и я не собираюсь обсуждать с тобой сексуальную жизнь Керри-мать-его-Евродина.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/V
Kudos: 14





	Матч-пойнт

У Керри классная задница. Ну, то есть не сама задница, хотя и она тоже безупречна – синтетические мышцы и ни грамма жира на ягодицах, – а то, что между ними. Дыра, одним словом. Наверняка невъебенно дорогая штучная разработка какой-нибудь европейской корпорации по производству секс-имплантов. Когда член Ви оказывается внутри, мышцы начинают сокращаться, будто засасывая его внутрь. И тогда Ви… В общем, в такие моменты он видит звезды. 

А еще Керри делает убийственный минет. Если вам никогда не отсасывал Керри Евродин, значит вы понятия не имеете о технике настоящей «глубокой глотки». Глядя на черно-золотую пластину на его шее, Ви теперь думает не о диапазоне в пять октав, и не о том, что Керри умеет делать своим голосом, а совсем о других вещах. Например, о том, сможет ли он в следующий раз продержаться дольше позорных трех минут в бархатисто-влажном, вибрирующем горле. 

Конечно, Ви далеко не новичок в этом деле. Он не ведет учет, как какой-нибудь отбитый на всю бошку мальстремовец считает вмятины от пуль на подкожной броне, но у Ви было много партнеров. Правда, много. И все же в постели с Керри он чувствует себя неопытным пацаном, которому в первый раз дала школьная королева бала.

Ви предпочитает быть сверху, но даже когда Керри, прогнувшись, стоит в коленно-локтевой, с достоинством этой самой королевы бала позволяя себя жестко трахать, руководит процессом несомненно он. 

И это адски заводит Ви. 

Стоп. Заводит? Нет, конечно же, Ви хотел сказать – адски бесит.

Ему очень хочется хоть разок довести Керри до такого состояния, когда он настолько потеряет голову, что не будет помнить ничего. Представляете? Прям вообще ничего. Только одну букву – Ви. Было бы круто. 

– Слушай, Джонни… Я хочу кое-что спросить у тебя. Это личное, и мне сложно говорить об этом с тобой… И я был бы очень благодарен, если бы ты…

Они с Джонни – на парковке возле многоквартирного дома в Чартер-Хилл. Украденная «щепка» с расписками мистера Гутьерреса уже у Вакако, и Ви, удовлетворенно проверив счет, сидит в своем «Авенджере» и читает входящие. 

Технически Ви здесь один, но за последнее время он так привык думать о себе «мы», что это происходит само собой. Кроме тех случаев, когда он с Керри. Еще не хватало, чтобы Джонни залез к ним в постель и устроил в голове Ви откровенно неловкий тройничок. 

– Ладно, рожай быстрей. Чего тебе надо? 

Джонни развалился на пассажирском сиденье и делает вид, что курит. В салоне даже как будто пахнет табачным дымом, но это очередная иллюзия. 

Ви уже жалеет, что начал разговор. Нет, отношения между ними вроде бы наладились в последние дни и все же не настолько, чтобы обсуждать интимные вещи.

Он делает глубокий вдох и ныряет. Попытка не пытка, не так страшен черт, ну и всякое такое дерьмо. 

– Какие парни нравились Керри?

Джонни дьявольски ухмыляется.

– Проблемы в королевстве?

Поморщившись, Ви клятвенно обещает себе не думать слишком громко о неприступных как Арасака Тауэр школьных королевах. 

– Никаких проблем, просто… мне интересно.

Выкинув несуществующую сигарету в открытое окно, Джонни качает головой.

– Слушай, Ви… – Он явно издевается, пародируя смущенный тон Ви в начале их мысленной беседы. – Я и так стараюсь отключаться во время вашего… дуэта. Ударные и гитара, на мой взыскательный вкус, звучат слишком громко. Это сложно, но у меня почти получается, и я не собираюсь обсуждать с тобой сексуальную жизнь Керри-мать-его-Евродина. 

В общем-то, Ви ничего другого и не ожидал. Джонни как легендарный «Гэндзиро» – стреляет разрывными патронами и всегда точно в цель – в самое сердце.

Ви разочарованно вздыхает. Последнее сообщение во входящих от Керри.

«Сегодня?»

Лаконично, как контрольный в голову.

Конечно, сегодня. Как будто он когда-нибудь отказывался. Да хоть прямо сейчас – педаль в пол, и через двадцать минут Ви уже будет в Норт Оуке. Он снова вздыхает. Не так быстро, Мистер Легендарная Рок-звезда. Подождите моего ответа еще пару часов. 

Ладно, десять минут. Не меньше.

– Меня не сильно интересовало, с кем он ебется, но знаешь… Когда вы всей бандой живете в одном занюханном отеле в каком-нибудь богом забытом Мемфисе… В общем, все всегда были в курсе, кто и кого тащит в свой номер. – Джонни снова прикуривает. – Керри нравились большие парни с большими членами, и когда его нагибают над мусорными ящиками в заблеванном переулке. Гранжевая эстетика и все такое.

Ви задумчиво кивает. С первым проблем нет, что бы там ни говорил Джонни, большинство его прежних партнеров восхищенно стонали, когда Ви снимал штаны, а насчет заблеванных переулков...

– Постой… ты же не серьезно?

Джонни пожимает плечами.

– Ну, было и такое. Хотя, это, скорее, в фигуральном смысле. Представь себе такой метафорический грязный и мрачный, заблеванный переулок. Из мусорного контейнера воняет тухлой синторыбой, на облупленной кирпичной стене нарисован хуй, а из окна сверху кто-то орет «А ну съебите отсюда!»

– Знаешь что, Джонни? Съеби отсюда.

Все еще довольно ухмыляясь, Джонни исчезает. Ви открывает окно сообщений и пишет Керри «Ага».

Около одиннадцати вечера Ви паркует свой «Авенджер» возле «Рейфилда» Керри во дворе его дома. Они никогда не договариваются о времени, но это всегда поздно. Ближе к полуночи. 

Мимо проходит «Стив», один из охранных роботов Керри. На его железной голове красуется бейсболка «Травма Тим», подарок Ви. Он подобрал ее как-то на складе «Мусорщиков», и она пылилась у него в багажнике – выкинуть жалко, а носить стремно. На Стиве она, по крайней мере, смотрится забавно.

Зайдя в дом, Ви растерянно замирает. Даже думает, что ошибся адресом. Вокруг идеальный порядок. Стол не завален остатками еды и бухла после вчерашней вечеринки, заляпанный чем-то подозрительным матрас больше не лежит возле входа, и вообще, дом теперь похож на обычный дорогой особняк какого-нибудь эксцентричного топ-менеджера из «Биотехники», повернутого на «Самурае». Может быть, Керри решил вызвать клининговую службу после того, как Ви чуть не приехал лицом в пол из-за валяющегося под ногами фламинго? Но это вряд ли. Керри не обращает внимания на такие мелочи.

– Поднимайся, я у бара, – доносится сверху его голос.

Сняв куртку и аккуратно положив ее на ближайший диван, Ви поднимается по лестнице. Наверху тоже чисто. На барных полках идеально выстроились бутылки, из музыкального автомата звучит что-то пронзительно-инструментальное. Сидящий у стойки Керри приветственно поднимает стакан. Он босиком и в обычных домашних штанах.

– Будешь?

Вот так. Никаких тебе «как прошел твой день, милый» или «я тебя давно жду». 

Ви пожимает плечами.

– Давай.

Поднявшись, Керри достает из-под стойки еще один стакан и плещет в него что-то из золотистой бутылки. Снова устраивается на высоком барном табурете. Ви молча садится рядом, берет стакан и делает большой глоток.

Керри тоже ничего не говорит, просто смотрит на Ви и чуть заметно улыбается. Это не то неловкое молчание, когда ты снял парня на вечер и ждешь, пока лифт наконец остановится на нужном этаже, вы зайдете в дешевый номер, и слова уже будут не нужны. С Керри это всегда игра. Ты думаешь, какой будет следующий ход – забавный, чувственный или рисковый. И как на него ответить.

– Сделал уборку? – наконец не выдерживает Ви. У него никогда не получалось играть в шахматы, но он догадывается, что первый ход в партии очень важен. – Такая чистота, я решил, что случайно заехал на виллу Ёринобы.

– Да-а? – скучающе тянет Керри. – Я и не заметил. Кажется, ты прав. А я сижу здесь и думаю – что-то, блядь, не так. 

Его взгляд рассеянно скользит по сторонам, _слишком_ рассеянно, и Ви теперь знает точно – все эти вылизанные до блеска полы и красиво разложенные по диванами подушки – для него, и как бы Керри не делал вид, что ему на все похуй, кое-что все-таки имеет значение.

– Как твоя песня? – спрашивает Ви в очередной, наверное, в пятый раз. Если не считать того случая, когда он перелез сюда через забор, а не заехал в главные ворота, в доме Керри он был четыре раза. Это пятый. Не то чтобы он считал. 

_Где шепчешь ты – открой мне свое сердце_ , вспоминает он строчки из того сообщения Керри, после которого глупо улыбался весь день. А потом перечитывал сообщение снова.

– Почти готова, – загадочно усмехается Керри. – Когда-нибудь ты обязательно ее услышишь. 

Ви на самом деле не терпится услышать песню. Как-то Керри сказал: «Вся моя жизнь это сплошная ложь, и только в своих песнях я могу говорить правду». И Ви очень хочется узнать _настоящего_ Керри.

– А как поживает Ковачек? 

Недовольно скривившись, Керри отталкивает пустой стакан, он скользит по гладкой столешнице и замирает точно возле самого края.

– Понятия не имею. Наверное, ищет, чем поднять свою яхту со дна залива. – Керри снова усмехается. – С ностальгией вспоминаю те времена, когда у нас не было никаких менеджеров. Всем заправляла Нэнси – договаривалась с клубами, устраивала гастрольные туры. А мы просто нажирались перед концертом в каком-нибудь ебаном Мемфисе и играли. 

В Мемфисе, значит… Мусорный контейнер и хуй на стене.

Не говоря ни слова, Ви поднимается с табурета, хватает Керри за руку и притягивает к себе. Поцелуй получается каким-то звериным, они даже стукаются зубами. Развернув Керри спиной к себе, Ви толкает его к барной стойке и прижимает грудью к столешнице. Рывком стягивает с него штаны и трется бедрами о голую задницу.

– Кто-то, кажется, соскучился, – говорит Керри. Насмешливо прищурившись, он поворачивает голову. Его губы расплываются в довольной ухмылке, он освобождается от болтающихся под коленями штанов, берет Ви за ворот футболки и тянет к себе.

– Не двигайся, – командует Ви и опускается на колени. 

Он знает, что хорош в этом. Хорош в умелых движениях языка, губ и пальцев. В изощренных дразнящих ласках. Он трахает Керри языком, удерживая его за бедра. Раздвигает, лижет и кусает, пока Керри не начинает сдавленно стонать и пятиться назад, навстречу яростной, распаляющей атаке.

– Давай, Ви… Выеби меня, – приглушенно говорит он между стонами.

– Кто-то, кажется, соскучился, – повторяет Ви его фразу, стараясь скопировать небрежный тон. Это сложно, потому что основательный стояк и небрежный тон плохо сочетаются друг с другом.

Помучив Керри еще немного, он поднимается на ноги, расстегивает ширинку и заталкивает член в расслабленный, мокрый от слюны зад. 

– Бля-я, – шипит Керри. 

Ви наклоняется, загоняет член глубже и, задрав майку, целует его голую напряженную спину. Керри цепляется пальцами за скользкую поверхность барной стойки, он стоит на цыпочках, его ноги дрожат.

Коленом расставив их шире, Ви двигает бедрами, его яйца звучно шлепают о промежность, расстегнутая пряжка ремня позвякивает не в такт доносящемуся из автомата сложному ритму. 

Метафорический переулок, гранжевая эстетика, да?

Схватив Керри за волосы, с каждым ударом Ви толкает его ближе к стойке, заставляя все сильнее выгибать спину. Через несколько минут он опасно близок к тому, чтобы кончить. Зажмурившись, он пытается представить самые ужасные вещи. Изуродованную рожу Дум-Дума. «Че такой хмурый? Улыбнись, дунь». Направленный в голову пистолет Декстера Дешона… 

– Ви… пожалуйста… Мне нужно… 

Вцепившись в край стойки одной рукой, Керри тянется к своему члену.

– Держи руки на столе, – рычит Ви так, будто приказывает очередному уебку из «Тигриных когтей» сидеть смирно и не рыпаться. 

Он перехватывает руку Керри и прижимает ее обратно к стойке.

Распятый на кресте Джошуа Стивенсон, мерный стук молотка по гвоздю. Бам, бам. Падающий с неба ави. Оглушительный взрыв. Клубы дыма и песка. 

Удерживая Керри за плечи, Ви долбит его, до боли вгоняя в него член. Звуки, которые издает Керри, теперь похожи на всхлипы. «Не останавливайся», – слышится его срывающийся голос. Ви чувствует, как он напрягается, замирает, и мутные капли летят на основание барной стойки и вытертый до блеска пол под ней.

– Ви… – хрипло стонет Керри и обессиленно падает на стойку. Его руки безвольно скользят по поверхности, пальцы подрагивают, лицо выражает странную смесь удовольствия и страдания. 

Еще несколько движений бедер, и Ви умопомрачительно кончает вслед за ним. 

Лениво целуясь, они валяются на диване. Музыкальный автомат давно заглох, за прозрачной стеной над Роки Ридж разгорается оранжевое зарево.

– Ну… это было охуительно, – устало бормочет Керри. – Даже не помню, когда в последний раз кончил, не притронувшись к себе. – Он откидывается на подушки, его пальцы перебирают волосы Ви, как струны гитары. – Останешься? Можем повторить завтра, когда проснемся.

Это ведь просто секс, правда? Керри флиртует с ним и пишет милые сообщения, но вряд ли между ними что-то серьезное. 

– Не могу, – мотает головой Ви. – У меня уже наступило «сегодня». Срочное дело в Пустошах. Повторим вечером?

– Может быть… – Керри небрежно усмехается. – Если будет настроение.

Мистер Легендарная Рок-звезда. Керри-хаос-и-разрушения-Евродин. 

Почти рассвело, когда Ви спускается с холмов Норт Оук. Шоссе пустынно, над городом меркнет зарево неоновых огней. Если бы не Дакота и ее ебучие Пустоши, сейчас бы махнуть в Уотсон, добраться до квартиры и проспать часов шесть. А еще лучше – остаться у Керри, в первый раз провести с ним целую ночь. Было бы здорово… 

Ви включает радио, настраивается на «Морро-Рок» – самое то, чтобы взбодриться – и сворачивает возле колумбария на Санто Доминго. Утреннюю тишину разрывают финальные аккорды какого-то очередного нео-глэм хита.

– И это были Blood and Ice и второе место нашего недельного топ-чарта, – звучит слишком жизнерадостный для трех утра голос диджея. – А кто же у нас на первом? Вы не поверите! Еще совсем недавно залетные птички из Us Cracks представили кавер-версию его знаменитого хита «User friendly», а сегодня новая песня легендарной рок-звезды, едва появившись на свет, тут же взлетела на первое место нашего чарта! Кто бы мог подумать – спустя столько лет Керри Евродин снова на музыкальном олимпе! Кто же вдохновил нашего любимого Керри? Кто скрывается за строчками его песни? Надеюсь, мы вскоре узнаем об этом, а сейчас – первое место топ-чарта недели. Керри Евродин – «A vision of your memories».

Ви жмет по тормозам, «Авенджер» слегка заносит, машина вылетает на обочину и останавливается. Из динамиков раздаются завораживающие тяжелые гитарные риффы, и Ви узнает мелодию. Знакомые ноты отзываются в памяти плеском волн за бортом, легким перебором струн и неожиданно мягким голосом Керри, тихо напевающим мотив. 

_Свои желания шепни мне на ухо  
Поверь, не накажу тебя, клянусь _

Вцепившись в руль, Ви слушает песню, боясь пропустить хоть слово. От голоса Керри, кажется, дрожит каждая клеточка в теле. Ви не может поверить, что еще пару часов назад этот же голос умолял его не останавливаться. 

_Ты помнишь день, когда мы встретились  
Впервые я тебя увидел, и это был матч-пойнт и сет  
Как будто перешли мы точку невозврата  
Забыл о времени, не говорил тебе  
Но в тот момент я знал, что станешь ты моим  
Придумал для тебя картины будущих воспоминаний  
Где шепчешь ты – открой мне свое сердце  
Чтобы заполнить пустоту там, где когда-то билось сердце_

Песня давно закончилась, но строчки все еще звучат в голове. Первые лучи солнца скользят по небоскребам Найт Сити, мимо проносятся ранние утренние машины. Ви заводит двигатель.

– Керри всегда был талантливым музыкантом, но только не говори, что мы опять едем к нему, – недовольно ворчит Джонни и затягивается сигаретой. – Знаешь, я начинаю жалеть, что уговорил тебя вломиться к нему в дом. 

Пропустив разукрашенный яркими граффити тяжелый «Тортон», Ви разворачивается в Норт Оук.


End file.
